Our Maid
by Panthera tigris sondaica
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang pekerja keras yang baru pindah ke KHS. Tak sesuai rencana, hidupnya berubah setelah kejadian tak terduga mengungkap jati dirinya, membuat ia menjadi seseorang yang spesial. 'Kami-sama, kenapa hal yang aku hindari terjadi begitu cepat! SHANNAROO' multixsaku
1. Chapter 1: an introduction

Tap... tap... tap... tap

Suara ketukan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru bergema di sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Si pemilik kaki yang sedari tadi merutuki dirinya, sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah seperti orang yang sedang mencari sesuatu. Terlihat ditangannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang merupakan peta dari area dimana ia berada.

' _hahhh... apa yang aku lakukan?! Di hari pertama sudah telat, harusnya aku bangun lebih pagi. Dan lagi, dimana ruangan itu berada?!_ '

Tap... tap... tap... tap

Ia terus melangkah dan berhenti didepan pintu ruangan yang ditujunya dengan bantuan dari peta. Tanpa disadarinya, ia menghela napas panjang, meski pun dalam kondisi yang terengah-engah. Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggeser pintu dihadapanya. ' _Okey, jangan gugup, jangan panik, tetap tenang.'_

Ssrreeettt

* * *

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Panthera tigris sondaica

 **Warning!** AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, gaje, typo(s), gaje, Sakura-centric, multixsaku, DLDR!

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, awal yang tepat untuk memulai hari. Angin yang bertiup pelan, menambah kesejukan udara. Pohon sakura bermekaran, menandakan musim semi dan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Seperti di Konoha High School yang memulai tahun ajaran barunya di musim semi.

Konoha High School, sekolah dengan standar internasional yang berisi kalangan elit. Tak sembarangan kalangan elit tapi juga harus memiliki prestasi. Jika tidak punya prestasi, maaf saja tapi kamu harus mencari sekolah lain. Konoha High School atau disingkat KHS juga menyediakan beasiswa bagi mereka yang punya otak di atas rata-rata tapi sayangnya dari kalangan biasa.

Di KHS terdapat kelas unggulan yang setiap tahunnya tidak akan dipecah, mereka yang masuk dalam kelas unggulan merupakan siswa yang berprestasi baik dalam bidang akademis atau bukan. Mereka yang ada didalamnya mendapat hak istimewa yang dapat diajukan oleh mereka sendiri dengan persetujuan kepala sekolah. Kelas unggulan, kelas yang terkenal dengan mayoritas pemuda berwajah tampan. Kelas unggulan tersebut adalah kelas XI-1.

"Oi, bangun! Sebentar lagi guru datang, krauk... krauk... ."

"Cih, mendokusai!"

"Kemarin aku melihatmu berlari saat melihat kucing, ternyata kamu ini penakut ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?! Aku tidak takut kucing, aku hanya tidak menyukainya! Dan kenapa kau membawa kotak yang berisi semut itu lagi?! Kau tidak ingat kejadian tahun kemarin, hah?! "

"Hn, berisik."

"Lebih baik aku makan ramen di kantin saja, kan?"

"Tidak boleh, dickless."

"Kau panggil aku apa?! Dasar mayat!"

"1000... 1001...1002... 1003... ."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tidak akan mengubah takdirmu."

"Biarlah, yang penting... SEMANGAT MUDA! 1004... 1005... ."

Seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker, menghela napas melihat kekacauan kelas yang merupakan kelas unggulan. Ia berdiri di hadapan semua murid tapi tak ada yang meyadari kehadirannya.

"Ehem! Semuanya mohon perhatian!" Merasa tidak diacuhkan, muncul perempatan siku-siku didahinya. Ia membawa sebuah tongkat kayu kemudian memukulkannya pada papan tulis.

BRAKKK

Hening

"Ohayou, minna-san. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika dan akan menjadi wali kelas kalian di tahun ajaran ini." Dengan santainya ia memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan semua murid yang kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa Kakashi-sensei yang menjadi wali kelas kita?ah payah... ." seorang siswa dengan rambut _blonde_ dan tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di pipinya bergumam yang sayangnya terlalu keras hingga Kakashi dapat mendengarnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu, U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to?" Kakashi mengeluarkan aura hitamnya dan menyebut nama si _blonde_ penuh penekanan.

"Tidak ada, _sensei._ Ya kan Teme?" jawab Naruto.

"Baka Dobe, " pemuda berambut _dark blue_ dengan style _duckbutt_ nya yang dipanggil 'Teme' memberikan _deathglare_ nya pada Naruto, "dan aku bukan Teme, tapi Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mungkin sebagian dari kalian mengenal aku, dan kalian memang telah saling mengenal . Tapi, karena aku yang tidak terlalu mengenal kalian, di hari pertama ini kita akan saling berkenalan. Dimulai dari kau, Rambut Nanas."

"Cih, Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru mendelik ke arah Kakashi karena dipanggil Rambut Nanas. Shikamaru merupakan siswa terjenius di KHS dengan IQ melebihi 200, tapi ia mempunyai sifat buruk yaitu malas. Ia sering menjadi juara olimpiade baik tingkat nasional atau internasional.

"Akimichi Chouji. Aku senang sekali makan, hahaha." Siswa bertubuh gempal ini adalah sahabat terdekat Shikamaru. Ia senang makan tapi ia juga senang memasak, karena ia pikir lebih baik makan makanan yang di masak oleh sendiri. Kadang, chouji menjadi _chef_ di restoran keluarganya.

"Aburame Shino." Pemuda pendiam ini merupakan penggemar serangga. Shino sering menghabiskan waktu bersama serangganya. Belakangan ini, Shino sedang meneliti kehidupan beberapa serangga untuk dijadikan proyek karya ilmiah. Ia memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"Inuzuka Kiba dan ini anjingku Akamaru." Pemuda dengan tato berbentuk taring warna merah memperkenalkan dirinya juga anjing besar berbulu putih yang duduk disampingnya.

"guk... guk... guk!" Akamaru menggonggong dengan keras. Sebenarnya di KHS tidak boleh membawa peliharaan tapi Kiba memiliki hak istimewanya. Juga tato di pipinya merupakan ciri khas klannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku akan menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha, lihat saja nanti-dattebayo!" Naruto merupakan putra dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha sukses juga Hokage Konoha. Hokage adalah orang nomor satu di Konoha. Naruto sangat berprestasi di hampir semua bidang olahraga. Ia sering meyumbangkan piala kemenangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda tampan dengan segudang prestasi baik akademis maupun non-akademis. Ia dikenal sangat dingin terhadap perempuan kecuali ibunya. Memiliki fans clubnya sendiri. Putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Halo, _sensei_. Namaku Sai." Sai merupakan seorang pelukis yang karyanya telah dipajang dalam pameran nasional bahkan internasional. Dan ia dikenal sebagai pria misterius dengan senyum palsunya.

"Namaku Rock Lee dan aku memiliki Semangat Muda yang tinggi!" penampilan yang nyentrik dan rambut _a la_ mangkok, menjadi ciri khas dari Lee. Ia juga mempunyai kata favorit yaitu 'Semangat Muda'.

' _sepertinya ia mirip dengan seseorang.'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji." Keturunan dari klan bangsawan dan merupakan seorang jenius. Ia memiliki rambut cokelat yang indah dan membuat para wanita iri dengannya. Meskipun begitu, banyak siswi yang mengidolakannya.

"Baiklah, kenapa di kelas unggulan ini berisi sekumpulan laki-laki semua? Dimana anak perempuannya?" Kakashi terlihat kecewa.

" _Sensei_ , kau mesum." Naruto berkata dengan datarnya.

"Aku bukan mesum, Naruto. Hanya saja akan ti-"

Ssrreeettt

Ucapan Kakashi terpotong karena dikejutkan dengan pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba bergeser. Semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas langsung menengok ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis yang sedang terengah-engah. Gadis tersebut memakai seragam perempuan KHS yang longgar ditubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya –yang anehnya berwarna merah muda- diikat menyamping meskipun berantakan, dengan rambut depan yang menggantung disisi wajahnya memperlihatkan jidatnya yang lumayan lebar. Kacamata dengan lensa yang lebar hampir menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Err... Nona, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kakashi bertanya kepada sang gadis yang langsung menunduk malu diperhatikan oleh setiap pasang mata yang berada di dalam kelas.

" _Etto... A-a-ano... sumimasen,_ sa-saya murid baru di kelas XI-1. _Su-su-sumimasen,_ saya telat, _sensei._ " Sang gadis menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata.

"Tunggu," kakashi melihat daftar nama siswa di kelas XI-1, "Oh! Iya, benar. Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas."

"Ha-halo, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku baru pindah dari Suna dan ingin menuntut ilmu disini. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_ Dengan malu-malu ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak bertanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Dengan senyum lebarnya Naruto bertanya.

"Boleh," Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum lembut. "Kalau begitu kupanggil kau, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tentu, Sakura- _chan."_

"Sakura- _san_ , namaku Rock Lee. Saat pertama kali memandangmu kau bagaikan bunga sakura yang mekar di jiwa mudaku."

"err... etto... _arigatou,_ Lee _-san."_ Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana menaggapi sikap Lee yang aneh.

"Namaku Chouji, Sakura- _san_. Jika kau butuh bantuan, tak perlu sungkan kepadaku."

" _Arigatou,_ Chouji-san." Sakura membalas dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau boleh duduk ditempat yang kosong." Kakashi mempersilahkan duduk yang ditanggapi dengan 'terima kasih' dari Sakura.

"Oke, anak-anak karena hari ini merupakan hari pertama, kalian masih bebas dan tidak ada kegiatan mengajar. _Jaa, mata ashita_." Kakashi kemudian keluar dari kelas diiringi dengan sorak gembira para murid XI-1.

' _hahhhh... untung sekali aku bisa selamat. Sakura! Ganbatte ne! Jangan sampai telat lagi.'_ Sakura yang sedang melamun sambil memaikan pensil ditangannya tidak menyadari ia telah dikelilingi oleh para laki-laki kelas ini.

"Haruno-san, apa kau tak punya selera _fashion_? Penampilanmu jelek sekali. Mulai sekarang akan kupanggil... _ugly_!" Sai berkomentar dengan pedasnya disertai dengan senyum indah nan palsunya.

Sakura terperanjat, kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara padanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ternyata ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang dikelilingi.

' _eh, apa dia bilang?! U-u-ugly?!'_ Sakura menunduk meyembunyikan mukanya yang menahan emosi.

"Hn, apa-apaan itu kenapa rambutmu berwarna _pink_? Kau sengaja mewarnainya ya? Dasar kampungan, warnanya membuat mataku sakit." Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara, entah kenapa menjadi cerewet.

Sakura masih menyembunyikan emosinya, tiba-tiba...

CTAKK

Pensil dalam genggaman tangan Sakura patah menjadi dua bagian. Semuanya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Woah! Kau juga punya tenaga monster, Sakura! Menakutkan!" Kiba memekik karena kaget.

Perempatan siku-siku mulai terbentuk di jidat Sakura. ' _Tadi ugly, pink dan sekarang monster?! Grrahh!'_

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Sakura-san? Kau _fan_ kita? Modus ingin dekat dengan kita? Maaf saja tapi kita tidak ada yang tertarik dengan dirimu." Neji bertanya dengan nada santainya.

"SHANNAROO! Aku muak! Kenapa dengan kalian? aku ini hanya sedang ingin menuntut ilmu! _Ugly?_ Aku memang tidak cantik, tapi setidaknya hargai aku. _Pink?_ Hey! Ini asli, tidak mewarnainya. Tenaga monster? Aku bangga hal itu, dan aku tidak melakukannya untuk kejahatan. Fans? Aku baru mengenal kalian hari ini, mana mungkin aku modus. Lagipula, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan kalian." Sakura 'meledak' saking emosinya. Semua terdiam setelah Sakura berteriak.

' _menarik... .'_ Perubahan sifat Sakura dalam sekejap tak ada yang menyangkanya. Semua saling berpandangan dengan seringai misterius kecuali Chouji, Naruto dan Lee yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

* * *

Kling

Suara bel dari pintu masuk sebuah _cafe_ tanda adanya pengunjung masuk. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang yang indah dengan baju maid hitam-putih berenda membungkuk hormat, di dekat pintu masuk. Menyambut pengunjung yang datang.

" _Irasshaimase,_ silahkan le- woah! Jidat, kau menakutiku! Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu, hah?! Dan kenapa lewat sini tidak lewat belakang? inikan hanya untuk pengunjung!"

" _Pig_ , kau cerewet sekali. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Sesekali tak apalah melewati pintu ini, kau ini berlebihan sekali." Sakura a.k.a jidat memasang ekspresi cemberut dengan jidatnya yang mengerut.

"hahhh.. kau ini, hari pertama masuk KHS apa yang terjadi?" Ino menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini.

Yamanaka Ino memang adalah sahabat sedari kecil Sakura di Suna tapi mereka sempat terpisah. Ino harus pindah ke Konoha karena urusan bisnis keluarga Yamanaka meninggalkan Sakura di Suna. Mereka tetap menjalin komunikasi hingga saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di Konoha.

" _Pig_ , nanti saja aku ceritanya, jadwal _shift_ ku sebentar lagi, aku harus segera bersiap."

"Ish! Kau ini... nanti malam berjanjilah kau akan menceritakannya."

"Baiklah... baiklah." Dengan malas Sakura menanggapi.

"Nah, sekarang cepat! Cepat! Nanti Rin- _nee-chan_ marah!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya kepada Sakura seperti sedang mengusirnya.

Dari belakang Ino, muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut sebatas bahu berwarna cokelat. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan seyuman juga dari Sakura.

"Hei, Ino- _chan_ , aku mendengar yang kau katakan, _loh._ Kau membuat ku seperti orang yang suka marah-marah." Kata-kata dari wanita yang diketahui sebagai Rin- _nee-chan_ mengagetkan Ino.

"A-ah, _nee-chan_! Aku tidak bermaksud be-begitu. Ah! Aku lupa ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan! Dah Sakura!" Ino kabur dengan salah tingkah dan muka yang merah.

"Ino- _chan_ lucu sekali... . Hallo, Saku _-chan_. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di KHS?" Rin bertanya setelah terkikik melihat tingkah Ino.

"Sedikit buruk, _nee-chan."_ Sakura menjawab Rin. Sakura diselimuti aura-aura _gloomy._

"Begitukah? Jangan murung begitu Saku- _chan,_ sebentar lagi juga kau akan terbiasa. _Ganbatte ne_." Rin memberikan senyumnya pada Sakura.

" _Arigatou, nee-chan."_ Sakura membalas dengan senyumnya.

"Nah, sekarang bersiaplah, sudah saatnya _shift_ mu kan?"

" _Aye aye, captain!"_ Sakura segera berjalan menuju ke pintu yang bertuliskan ' _staff only'_. Rin terkikik melihat Sakura.

' _Saku-chan, kau memang favoritku.'_

* * *

" _Teme,_ aku sangat lapar, kita ke ramen ichiraku saja." Naruto berbicara kepada Sasuke dengan nada merengek sambil duduk bermalas-malasan.

"Kau saja sendiri, Naruto. Kenapa harus denganku?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan datarnya.

"Dari pada kita ke ichiraku, lebih baik kita coba mengunjungi Angels Cafe." Kiba memberikan pendapatnya.

Saat ini para pemuda kelas unggulan sedang berada di rumah Naruto, mereka memang sering berkumpul. Pada awalnya, mereka bermain game keluaran terbaru yang dimiliki Naruto, tapi setelahnya mereka seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan.

"Hah? Apa itu Kiba? Sepertinya aku baru tahu ada kafe itu." Naruto bertanya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kau tidak tahu, Naruto? Tak heran, _sih,_ kafe itu masih baru. Tapi meskipun baru, kafe itu sudah terkenal." Kiba menjawab Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa langsung terkenal?" Sai yang mulai tertarik bertanya.

"Karena itu _maid cafe_." Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Woaaah! _Maid cafe?!_ Kenapa aku ketinggalan informasi?! Pasti disana banyak maid yang cantik, imut dan seksi." Naruto langsung duduk semangat kemudia berfantasi ria.

"Kau ini mesum sekali, Baka." Shino bergumam.

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita ke kafe itu sekarang!" Naruto langsung berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"Oke, Naruto aku setuju." Secara serempak Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Sai dan bahkan Shino yang menganggap Naruto mesum, berkata.

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Hn, aku juga"

"Cih, aku juga, itu merepotkan."

Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berpendapat yang sama. Tak disangka semua yang setuju memberikan _deathglare_ kepada ketiga orang itu agar mau ikut serta. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru ikut dengan mereka. Mereka mengendarai mobil mewahnya masing-masing. Mereka memang sudah mendapat surat izin mengemudi, entah bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

Semua pemuda kelas unggulan telah sampai di Angels Cafe. Saat mereka masuk mereka disambut dengan suara 'kling' bel yang terpasang diatas pintu. Kemuadian mereka terpana melihat dihadapannya ada seorang maid cantik yang membungkuk kepada mereka.

' _Apakah dihadapanku ini seorang dewi?'_ begitulah sekiranya isi hati para pemuda itu.

" _Irasshaimase,_ silahkan lewat sini." Kata yang sempat diucapkan ini sekarang bukan diucapkan oleh Ino, melainkan seorang maid dengan rambut _pink_ bergelombang sepanjang puggung. Ia memiliki paras luar biasa cantik dengan senyum menawannya dan kulit putih bersih. Badannya yang indah dibalut dengan kostum maid berenda yang lucu dan sangat pas. Dan lihatlah kedua iris mata yang bagaikan batu _emerald._

' _eh? Rambut pink?sepertinya familiar.'_ pikir Sasuke.

Saat sang maid bangun dari membungkuk, ia terlihat terkejut.

' _Astaga! Mereka ada disini! Kami-sama, jangan sampai mereka mengenaliku, bisa gawat nanti. Kendalikan dirimu, Haruno Sakura!'_

Jadi, sang maid adalah Haruno Sakura dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Saat ini, Sakura sedang bekerja part-time sebagai maid di Angels Cafe.

Setelah mempersilahkan pemuda-pemuda itu duduk ia bertanya.

"Apa yang anda ingin pesan?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyum indahnya.

"Sebelum itu, siapa namamu? Aku sangat penasaran, kau cantik sekali." Kiba bertanya masih sambil terpana meliha Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _goushujin-sama_. Sebenarnya para maid disini dilarang untuk memberikan identitasnya, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Saki." Sakura menjawab Kiba disertai dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Saki- _chan_ , kau imut sekali." Naruto menatap Sakura terus-menerus.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih. Jadi, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Sakura mencoba bersabar.

"aku ingin dirimu. Bagaimana?" Sai menggoda Sakura.

"Maafkan, tuan. Tapi disini hanya makanan dan minuman yang bisa anda pesan." Sakura hampir meledak. Setelah itu mereka memesan apa yang mereka inginkan yang kemudian dicatat Sakura dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar lagi." Setelah itu Sakura pergi dari hadapan para pemuda.

.

.

.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda, silahkan dinikmati." Seorang maid memberikan pesanan mereka, tapi maid ini bukan Saki yang mereka tunggu.

"Eh? kenapa bukan Saki- _chan_ yang memberikan ini?" tanya Naruto, yang lain menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Oh, Saki- _chan_ tadi ada urusan mendadak. Jadi, ia pulang untuk menyelesaikannya." Kemudian maid itu pergi setelah berkata permisi.

"yahhh... padahal aku ingin melihat wajah cantik Saki- _chan_ lagi." Naruto langsung cemberut.

"Aku beruntung sekali melihat Saki- _chan_ , ia perwujudan dari jiwa muda." Lee berkomentar.

Semua melirik Lee dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka kemudian menyantap makan masing-masing sambil berpikir untuk sering datang kemari.

* * *

"hahh... segarnya... ."

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di apartemen sederhananya. Tadi ia izin pulang karena ia lupa barang-barang dari Suna yang menyusul di kirim ke Konoha hari ini akan sampai di apartemennya, sang pemilik apartemen pasti tidak mau mengurusnya, jadilah ia terpaksa pulang.

Ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat segar setelah ia membersihkan diri. Ia tidak memakai kacamata besarnya karena itu hanya sebagai samaran selama ia berada di Konoha. Dikepalanya ada lilitan handuk untuk menutupi rambut basahnya.

Tralala Tralala Tralala

Suara ponsel Sakura tanda adanya panggilan masuk, membuat ia terduduk sambil meraih ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi."_ Sakura mengawali percakapan.

"Jidat! Kau berhutang padaku cerita bagaimana hari pertamamu di KHS!" ternyata yang menelepon Sakura adalah Ino sang sahabat. Sakura terlihat menghela napas.

"Hahh... sayangnya kau ini bukan orang pelupa _Pig_ , aku kecewa."

"Kau mendoakan sahabatmu ini menjadi pikun, hah?! Jangan mengubah topik Sakura!"

"Iya... iya... . Kau cerewet." Setelah itu Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi di KHS sampai kejadian tak terduga di Angels Cafe.

"Ternyata kau beruntung sekali, Jidat. Bisa satu kelas dengan mereka. Aku iri denganmu, disana ada Sai, Sasuke, Neji dan yang lain. Kasihan sekali kau jidat, Lee mungkin akan terus menempel denganmu. Dan sabar saja dengan Shikamaru , ia sulit sekali jika diajak melakukan sesuatu tapi tenang saja Chouji ada disana, Jidat."

Ino berkata dengan panjang lebarnya, tanpa tahu Sakura menanggapinya dengan malas. Jika Ino tahu mungkin Sakura akan diceramahi, untungnya mereka berbicara lewat telepon.

" _Pig_ , jika saja bisa, aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu, menjadi siswa di kelas biasa bukan kelas unggulan. Dan kenapa kau seperti mengenal Shikamaru dan Chouji?"

Sakura sedari awal memang tahu bahwa Ino sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya hanya saja mereka tidak satu kelas. Tapi hubungan Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji ia tidak tahu.

"Mereka anak dari sahabat ayah dan ibuku, kita juga teman sejak _middle school._ Jadi, kita sudah kenal dan dekat. Sakura, aku harus pergi, ibu memanggilku. _Bye,_ Sakura." Ino menutup panggilannya.

Sakura menyimpan ponselnya di meja belajarnya. Kemudian, ia kembali berbaring sampai ia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

* * *

Sakura dengan penampilan seperti awal ia masuk kelas ini, sedang membaca buku tanpa memperdulikan kelasnya yang berisik ini. Guru sebelumnya sudah pergi, sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat jadi kelas kacau. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia ingin pindah kelas jika bisa, tapi ia hanya siswa yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa. Dan ia sadar, betapa tidak tahu diuntungnya dia jika memilih keluar dari kelas unggulan ini.

"Ahh... aku kangen Saki- _chan_..." Naruto berkata kepada dirinya sendiri dan didengar oleh Sai.

"Aku juga." Neji yang tak disangka menanggapi Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana lagi? Kita ketemu Saki lagi." Sai memberi usul.

"AYO!" "Guk!Guk!" seru Kiba disertai gonggongan Akamaru

Dan merak pun terus melanjutkan obrolan mengenai Saki. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Saki yang mereka dambakan sekarang tak sengaja mencuri dengan obrolan mereka.

' _Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat sepi saja daripada disini.'_

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya kemudian terburu-buru berjalan keluar kelas. Ia tidak melihat ke arah depan tapi malah ke bawah. Tak disangka, Sasuke yang baru kembali dari toilet muncul di depan pintu dan sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Brukk

Krakk

Sakura dan Sasuke tanpa bisa dihindari bertabrakan. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan datar tapi jika kau lihat secara teliti mata Sasuke sedang melebar.

"Sa-Saki?" Shino yang berada dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura menyebut nama Saki, kontan semua pasang mata mengarah kepada Sakura.

Sakura kaget kemudian meraba wajahnya. _'Hah?! Dimana kacamataku?'_

Sakura mencari kacamatanya, tapi sayangnya ia menemukan kacamatanya sudah pecah. Saat ia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke, kacamatanya jatuh kemudian terinjak oleh dirinya sendiri saat ia menahan keseimbangan.

"Jadi selama ini Haruno Sakura adalah Saki- _chan?!"_ Kiba sangat kaget mengetahui hal itu begitu juga dengan yang lain.

' _Kami-sama, kenapa hal yang aku hindari terjadi begitu cepat?!SHANNAROO!'_

.

.

.

TBC

 **HALO! (it's me) *plakk, aku author baru dan baru pertama kali membuat fanfic. Maafkan aku ini yang membuat banyak kesalahan. Udah lama niat pingin bikin ff tapi selalu ada hambatan rintangan yang menerpa diriku ini. Maafin lebay yah.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh banyak hal. Ini murni dari ideku sendiri dan sudah lama aku ingin bikin cerita yang seperti ini. I need your review please**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Accident

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Panthera tigris sondaica

 **Warning!** AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, gaje, typo(s), Sakura-centric, multixsaku, DLDR!

* * *

"Harusnya bukan seperti ini! Argh, _Kuso_!" Sakura berteriak sangat kencang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang dari awal sudah berantakan.

"Tak baik seorang gadis mengumpat Sakura. Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi, masa lalu tak bisa diubah." Ino berkata dengan santainya. Sakura yang mendengarnya semakin kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Ino benar. Sakura mengehela napas, "Iya, aku tahu itu, hanya saja kenapa ini tiba-tiba terjadi? Aku harus bagaimana setelah ini? Aku tidak siap..." ujarnya lemah.

"Semangatlah Sakura, apa salahnya penyamaranmu terbongkar? Tidak akan apa-apa. Mereka tidak akan mengejekmu lagi seperti kemarin. Saki- _chan_ yang mereka puja ada didepan mata, teman sekelas mereka, teman yang kemarin mereka ejek, mungkin mereka akan bersujud mohon ampun kepadamu, lihat sisi positifnya Sakura." Kata Ino dengan semangat.

"Iya _sih_ , mungkin itu benar, haha." Sakura berkata dengan tampang _badmood_.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di atap gedung sekolah. Setelah kejadian itu Sakura tak mau kembali ke kelasnya, merasa prihatin terhadap sahabatnya Ino kemudian mendekati Sakura. "Sini aku rapikan rambutmu dulu, setidaknya penampilanmu harus lebih baik." Sakura mengangguk, kemudian Ino menyisir rambut Sakura dengan tangannya dan mengikatnya dengan rapi.

"Sudah! Sekarang lebih baik, meski pun bajumu itu masih ya... mmm.. . Ah! Pokonya kau harus kecilkan seragammu, okay?" Ino berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi, Sakura. Ayo! Sekarang kita ke kelas lagi!" Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menurut mendengarnya, karena mau bagaimana lagi semua sudah tahu kalau ia adalah gadis yang sama dengan Saki.

"Kau itu cantik Sakura, kenapa harus ada penyamaran segala?"

" _Etto..._ sebenernya Papa yang menyuruhku, dan ya... aku setuju juga, itu ada baiknya. Aku tidak akan seperti di Suna." Ino melongo mendengar pernyataan Sakura itu.

"Hanya karena itu?!" tanya Ino histeris.

"Iya, Ino." Jawab Sakura.

"HANYA KARENA _ITU_?!" teriak Ino makin histeris.

"Iya, Ino! Tak usah berteriak juga!" Ino menenangkan dirinya.

"Astaga, Papamu itu _overprotektif_ –Hey!, tapi itu benar Sakura, kau juga belebihan." Sakura langsung bereaksi tak terima Papanya dikatakan _overprotektif_ oleh Ino.

"Wajar saja Ino, jika seorang Papa ingin melindungi putrinya."

"Ayolah, sampai segitunya? Aneh sekali."

"Tidak aneh ko."

"Ya, ya, terserahmu sajalah."

* * *

" _Jadi selama ini Haruno Sakura adalah Saki-_ chan _?!" Kiba sangat kaget mengetahui hal itu begitu juga dengan yang lain._

 _Hening_

 _Sakura hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan tatapan kosong, tapi terjadi pergolakan batin dalam dirinya._ 'Kami-sama, kenapa hal yang aku hindari terjadi begitu cepat?! SHANNAROO!'

" _Sakura-_ chan _, kenapa kamu menyembunyikan ini?" tersadar dari dunianya sendiri karena pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba Sakura semakin gugup._

" _E-e-etto... a-ano... aku- aku..." Sakura tergagap, kemudian ia melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya yang ada didalam kelas melihat ke arahnya._

"Sumimasen, _maaf tiba-tiba masuk, saya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Hai! Saku- eh?" Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan pintu bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Semua penghuni kelas unggulan teralihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke Ino._

" _INO!" Menyadari kesempatan untuk kabur Sakura kemudian berlari sambil menarik tangan Ino keluar dari kelas._

" _SAKURA! ADA APA?!" terdengar suara Ino dari kejauhan._

 _Seketika kelas menjadi hening kembali, semua pemuda di kelas unggulan saling bertatapan._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

" _EEEEHHH?!"_

* * *

" _Teme_! Ternyata Sakura- _chan_ itu Saki- _chan_ , kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya- _ttebayo_?" Naruto merengek.

"Berisik _Dobe_! aku juga melihatnya, berhentilah merengek!" Sasuke dengan muka masamnya berkata sarkastik.

"Tapi _Teme_ , Sakura- _chan_ itu Saki- _chan,_ Saki- _chan_ itu Sakura- _chan,_ mereka dua orang yang sama. Huaaa... aku pusing- _ttebayo."_ Naruto masih merengek dengan nada yang membuat Sasuke makin jengkel.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, akan aku buang semua persediaan ramenmu, _DOBE_!" Ssuke tak dapat menahan emosinya terhadap Naruto.

"Kau jahat, _Teme._ Aku kan hany-" Naruto tak dapat meneruskan perkataanya, Sasuke memberi _deathglare._ Ia tak mau ramen kesayangannya di buang Sasuke. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke juga sebenarnya memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Tapi Naruto benar, kenapa Sakura melakukan penyamaran? Kenapa kita tak menyadarinya? Mereka sama-sama mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda." Pertanyaan Kiba membuat semuanya merenung.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang siswi yang tampilannya _nerd_ dengan kacamata besarnya dan tampilan yang tidak menarik akan menjadi seperti seorang Saki, Kiba?" Sai menanggapi Kiba.

Semuanya menyetujui perkataan Sai. Mereka semua berpikir, tak ada persamaan antara Saki dengan Sakura kecuali rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna merah muda.

"Tapi setelah aku mengetahui ini, sejujurnya aku sedikit... ya.. kalian tahu... senang." Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba Neji berkata itu.

"Iya benar, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku ingin Sakura berpenampilan seperti Saki." Shino menyuarakan pendapatnya.

" _Ne, minna,_ dari awal Sakura- _san_ adalah sakuraku. Ya Tuhan, ini adalah anugerah paling indah, HAHAHAHA." Lee bersemangat sekali sampai berkaca-kaca.

Entah kenapa semuanya menatap Lee dengan tajam.

"Bukan Lee, Sakura- _chan_ bukan milikmu ia adalah milikku." Naruto berkata dengan lantang.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Dobe, aku yang akan mendapatkannya." Sasuke menantangnya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ kau juga sama. Saki Cuma milikku." Sai berkata dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Haruno itu akan memilihku." Neji berkata dengan tegasnya.

"Cih, _mendokusai..._ tak akan ada yang dipilihnya kecuali aku." Shikamaru yang dari tadi menyimak kini ikut berebut Sakura.

"Kalian ini... ck..ck..ck... hanya aku yang akan dipilihnya. Benar kan Akamaru? –Guk! Guk!" ujar Kiba dengan sombongnya yang ditanggapi oleh akamaru.

"Tak ada yang lain selain aku." Ucap Shino yang entah kenapa tidak ada yang menanggapi.

Chouji sedari tadi diam hanya bisa tersenyum memperhatikan kawan-kawannya saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sakura. ' _Aku prihatin terhadap Sakura-_ san.'

.

.

.

"Ino, aku berubah pikiran sebaiknya aku tidak ke kelas dulu. _Jaa."_ Sakura bersiap untuk berbalik badan tapi sayangnya dicegah Ino.

"Eits.. mau kemana kau _Forehead_. Sedikit lagi kita sudah sampai." Ino menarik Sakura sekuat tenaga karena Sakura menolak kembali ke kelas.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Sekarang kau masuk, dan bicaralah dengan teman-temanmu."

"Tapi, Ino..." Sakura memelas. Ino melihat Sakura dengan tampang datar, tak menanggapi Sakura. Kemudian Ino membuka pintu kelas Sakura, dan mendorong Sakura masuk.

"I-Ino- _pig_!" Sakura kaget karena didorong masuk. Ino memandang Sakura datar lagi kemudian berkata, " _Ganbatte, ne._ " Kemudian menutup pintunya di depan wajah Sakura.

' _Awas kau Pig!'_ batin Sakura berapi-api. Sakura lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya masuk. Para lelaki sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu, tampak oleh Sakura, Naruto dan Kiba yang saling memberi _deathglare._

' _sedang apa mereka? Apa mereka akan berkelahi? Ada masalah apa memangnya? Ini buruk.'_ Batin Sakura.

GUK GUK GUK

Akamaru menggonggong sangat keras, menyebabkan keributan para lelaki teralihkan. Akamaru kemudian berlari ke arah Sakura dan melompat ke pelukan Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut tak dapat menahan berat Akamaru dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Gubrakkk

"Akamaru!" Hampir semua histeris kecuali Sasuke dan Neji yang menjaga _image_ tetap cool.

"Hihihi.. Akamaru... hentikan, hahaha geli." Setelah terjatuh ternyata Akamaru menjilati wajah Sakura. Tak lama, Akamaru menghentikan aksinya.

" Sakura- _chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kiba, perhatikan Akamaru!" Naruto kemudian membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Akamaru jangan seperti itu, kau menyakiti Sakura." Kata Kiba. Akamaru hanya menggonggong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto, Kiba. Akamaru tidak menyakitiku, ia hanya main-main." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum karena masih terkejut dengan aksi Akamaru.

BLUSH

Melihat senyum Sakura, para lelaki tak dapat menahan merah pipinya.

Lupa bahwa penyamarannya terbongkar, Sakura tetap berdiri sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Kemudian, ia kebingungan kenapa semuanya menjadi hening.

"Etto.. kenapa kalian semuanya diam, ada apa?" Sakura kemudian bersuara.

"Ehm, Haruno kenapa kau menyamar?" Neji yang tersadar dari senyum manis Sakura, langsung bertanya kepada Sakura _to the point._

' _eh? Aku lupa, penyamaranku terbongkar,"_ Sakura mematung _'mungkin sebaikanya aku minta maaf.'_

Sakura membungkukkan badannya (ber- _ojigi_ ) didepan teman-temannya. " _Gomennasai, minna._ Sebenarnya alasanku menyamar adalah perintah dari Papaku. Tidak ada maksud apapun untuk membohongi kalian. Sekali lagi, _gomennasai._ " Kemudian ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya untuk melihat reaksi dari yang lain.

SIIIIIING

Para lelaki melongo mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Reaksi yang sama persis seperti Ino didapat lagi oleh Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

"HEEEE?! HANYA KARENA ITU?!" Serempak para lelaki berteriak ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, karena aku tinggal sendiri di Konoha, Papa pikir dengan penyamaran, aku akan aman dan aku setuju, itu untuk kebaikanku sendiri." Sakura meyakinkan.

" Ha-ha-ha... seperti itu..." Para lelaki tertawa canggung. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Dan kemudian hening.

 _Awkward_

' _Etto... apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Sakura cemas._

" _Minna,_ sekali lagi maafkan aku, awal bertemu sudah memberikan kesan yang buruk." Kata Sakura dengan menyesal.

"Sakura _,_ kami juga menyesal dan ingin minta maaf telah berkata tidak sopan sampai membuatmu kesal." Sasuke yang menyuarakan semua isi pikiran para lelaki.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian," sambil tersenyum Sakura menjawab, "Mungkin kita harus mulai lagi dari awal? Baiklah."

" _Hajimemashita, watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

 _._

.

.

KRIIING

Suara bel menunjukkan bahwa kegiatan pembelajaran di sekolah telah selesai. Begitu pula di kelas unggulan, semunya bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mereka bercanda seperti tidak ada masalah apapun sebelumnya, begitu pula Sakura yang sudah diterima dengan baik di kelas ini.

"Ne, Sakura- _chan_ , ayo pulang bersamaku, biar kuantar." Naruto mendekati Sakura yang sedang merapihkan alat tulisnya.

" _Gomen,_ Naruto. Hari ini aku ada urusan yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu," Sakura berkata kepada Naruto dengan nada menyesal. "Mungkin lain kali."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan._ Tapi janji lain kali, OK?" Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya sambil memberikan Sakura acungan jempol, kemudian ia pergi keluar kelas. Sakura membalas dengan senyum.

' _Aku harus pergi ke kelas Ino dulu, kemudian ke Angels cafe, lalu mungkin pergi membeli kacamata lagi. Papa mungkin kecewa jika penyamaranku terbongkar.' Batin Sakura._

Sakura kemudian meninggalkan kelasnya setelah berpamitan dengan yang lainnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke gedung sekolah reguler. Memang di KHS terdapat beberapa gedung yang fungsinya berbeda-beda. Kelas unggulan terdapat di gedung yang fasilitasnya hanya diperuntukkan untuk penghuni kelas unggulan, dan merupakan gedung yang besarnya lebih kecil dari gedung lainnya. Meskipun terbilang lebih kecil tapi gedung ini masihlah sangat luas. Kemudian ada gedung siswa reguler, gedung Ekstrakulikuler, lapangan Basket indoor, lapangan renang indoor, lapang basket outdoor, lapang tenis dan trek lari. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana luasnya KHS?

' _Dimana kelas Ino? Aku lupa. Aish, bodohnya aku.'_ Batin Sakura miris.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga sampai di gedung reguler. Banyak siswa-siswi yang memperhatikannya.

"Wow, lihatlah ada dewi turun dari surga!"

" _kireii desu ne."_

"Siapa ya dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Lihatlah seragamnya, murid kelas unggulan, wow!"

"Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Begitulah ungkapan ketika Sakura melewati segerombol siswa.

' _Dimana Ino? Dia bilang dia akan menunggu di depan kelasnya.'_ Sakura mulai gelisah. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Makin cepat, makin cepat...

Tap

Ada yang menyentuh bahu Sakura, entah kenapa Sakura langsung menegang dan membeku di tempat. Perlahan-lahan Sakura menoleh, tampak di matanya Chouji yang sedang tersenyum.

"Halo, Sakura- _san_."

"Chouji- _san_! Kau mengagetkanku." Sakura mengelus dadanya, bersyukur ternyata itu hanya Chouji.

"Maafkan aku. Chouji saja. Sedang apa disini, Sakura- _san_?" Chouji bertanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu Sakura saja. Aku sedang mencari Ino, aku lupa dimana kelasnya. Kau tahu Chouji?" Sakura menatap Chouji.

"Kelas Ino ada di lantai atas Sakura, tak bisakah kau hubungi Ino lewat _handphone_ mu?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa membawanya ke sekolah."

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau bawa Sakura. Mau kuhubungi Ino?" tawar Chouji.

"Oh iya, kalian dengan Shikamaru satu _middle school_ kan? Ino pernah cerita padaku. Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu, boleh kah? sebelumnya terimakasih." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum tidak enak karena merasa sudah merepotkan.

"Tentu saja Sakura, itu bukan masalah." Kemudian Chouji menghubungi Ino.

Tak lama, Ino datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tadi harus menggantikan seseorang piket kelas."

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Kita langsung pergi?" Sakura bertanya kepada Ino. Yang dijawab oleh Ino dengan kata iya.

"Chouji, _arigatou._ Oh iya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Chouji?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tadinya akan ke gedung ekstrakulikuler, tapi melihatmu yang gelisah dan kebingungan akhirnya aku kau sudah bertemu Ino, aku pamit dulu ya. _Bye,_ Ino, Sakura!" Jawab Chouji.

" _Bye_ , Chouji!" balas Sakura dan Ino.

"Nah, ayo Sakura, Rin- _nee_ sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Ino. Dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura.

* * *

Saat ini Sakura sedang bersama dengan Ino dan Rin di ruang ganti Angels Cafe. Sakura bersiap untuk melayani pengunjung.

"Saku- _chan,_ Ino- _chan._ Bagaimana hari kalian?" Rin bertanya kepada Ino dan Sakura.

" _Nee-chan,_ hari ini Sakura mengalami hal yang luar biasa, ya kan _Forehead?"_ Ino menjawab Rin.

"Rin- _nee,_ penyamaranku terbongkar."Sakura terlihat cemberut.

"Hah? Benarkah? Hahaha, Baguslah. Dari awal, aku memang tidak setuju dengan penyamaran yang Papa mu usulkan. Papamu itu aneh sekali, dan kau juga menyetujuinya Sakura." Rin terlihat senang mendengar berita itu.

"Mungkin besok aku kan membeli kacamata baru dan tetap dengan penampilanku sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura.

"Saku- _chan_! Jangan kembali ke tampilan itu, aku lebih suka Sakura yang apa adanya tanpa tertutup kacamata aneh itu."

"Yang dikatakan Rin- _nee_ benar Sakura. Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Timpal Ino.

Sejak awal Kedatangannya di Konoha, Sakura memang langsung bertemu dengan Rin dan Rin juga tau mengenai penyaraman ini. Rin merupakan salah satu teman Papanya di Konoha. Ini menjadikan Rin menjadi salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Papanya juga yang merekomendasikan agar Sakura bekerja part-time di kafe Rin, ini agar Sakura ada yang mengawasi. Rin juga sudah menganggap Sakura adik sendiri.

"Tapi _nee-chan,_ aku takut Papa marah, bagaimana aku menghadapinya?" Sakura cemas.

"Mana mungkin Papa mu itu marah padamu Sakura? Kalau pun Papa mu marah, aku yang akan berbicara padanya, mengerti? Jadi, besok kau harus berpenampilan biasa saja." Rin tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah, _arigatou nee-chan."_ Sakura merasa lega.

"Eh, sudah _shift_ kita ternyata Sakura, sebaiknya kita cepat." Ino berkata sambil melihat jam di dinding.

"Ayo, Ino! Dah _nee-chan_!" Sakura dan Ino keluar dari ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura mendapat giliran untuk mengantarkan makanan ke pengunjung, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Hari ini begitu sibuk, meskipun masih tergolong baru, Angels Cafe sudah banyak peminatnya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena maid-maid yang lucu dan cantik.

"Haah... Lelahnyaa..." Sakura menghela napas.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Sakura. Nah, sekarang sudah waktunya tutup, sebaiknya kau siap-siap pulang lalu segera istirahat. Biar aku saja yang nanti mengganti papan _Close_." kata Rin sambil tersenyum maklum ke Sakura.

Memang saat ini hanya tinggal Sakura dan Rin di dalam cafe, para karyawan lain sudah pulang terlebih dahulu termasuk Ino yang dijemput ayahnya.

" _Arigatou, nee-chan._ Baiklah, aku ke belakang dulu." Sakura melangkah ke ruang ganti bagi para staff.

Rin menatap punggung Sakura sampai hilang di balik pintu, kemudian segera beranjak untuk menutup cafenya itu.

Kling!

Mendengar suara lonceng tanda pengunjung masuk, Rin langsung menuju ke arah depan. Ia melihat seseorang yang berperawakan seperti pria memasuki cafe. Pria tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam tapi tetap modis. Rin tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertupi oleh topi yang pria itu pakai.

" _Summimasen_ tuan, tapi cafe kami sudah tutup. Anda bisa mengunjungi kami besok jika anda masih ingin." Rin berkata pada pria tersebut.

Mendengar seseorang berkata, pria itu kemudian membuka topinya.

"KAU?!" seketika Rin berteriak, Ia tak menyangka pria itu ada disini.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Haloooo! *plakk**

 **Hiks Hiks maafin aku yang tak bertanggung jawab iniiii, yes i know aku udah lama ga update :( sekedar info, pas pertama bikin ini aku punya banyak waktu, tapi kesini-sini sulit banget punya waktu luang. Keliatan dikit maen hp atau laptop langsung ditegur ortu daaan laptop aku rusak jadi ini lewat hp :( kalo ada typo maafkaan, jadi sekali lagi maafin yang sebesar-besarnyaaa. Terimakasih yg telah memberi review dan tetap menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, Yeaaay!**

 **Btw, penname aku emang panjang hahaha tapi kalian bisa panggil aku tiger. Kenapa aku milih nama itu, soalnya aku suka harimau. Panthera tigris sondaica itu harimau jawa. Nah! Itu aja cuapcuapnyaaa. I need your review, pleaaaseee**

 **Big Hug from Big Cat, Tiger! Rawr!**


End file.
